mummyfandomcom-20200222-history
Astarte
Astarte Biographical information Gender Female Eye color Brown Profession(s) Goddess of Love and War Statistics Weapon(s) owned Spear Sword of Damocles Magic Affiliation(s) Herself Behind the scenes First appearance The Scorpion King: Rise of a Warrior Latest appearance The Scorpion King: Rise of a Warrior Portrayer Natalie Becker Astarte is the goddess of love and war, she dwells in the Underworld and has in her possession a powerful sword which Mathayus seeks. When Mathayus and his group travels to the underworld to find the sword, they come across Astarte who demands everyone go down on their knees. Astarte attempt to seduce Mathayus to become her consort but is interrupted by one of Mathayus' jealous companions Layla, after trading insults they start battling physically until Astarte uses her magic abilities to levitate Layla above a hole in the ground leading to magma. Mathayus attempted to appease her and in she in response attempts to seduce him again but he refuses and after getting the sword he and his companions flee the Underworld. Astarte reappears later to give Sargon more power in exchange for a sacrifice, after Mathayus kills Sargon, she appears before Mathayus to reclaim her sword and says that one day she will have him. Personality Astarte is a goddess and as such she had a typical personality of those who had power over others. She is vain, arrogant, selfish and she demandeds that others bow before her. Astarte is the goddess of love as well as war and as such she is very seductive and repeatedly tries to seduce Mathayus which caused her to fight with a jealous Layla. Abilities Astarte is a powerful deity. *'Omnipotence' - Astarte has absolute control over the Underworld and rules it at her pleasure. She boasts the power to destroy anyone in the her realm with naught but a wave of her hand as well as the power to seduce men with a single glance or kiss. *'Immortality' - Astarte is well over 1,000 years old and maintains the appearance and health of a beautiful young woman. *'Superhuman Strength' - She claims to have the power to tear humans apart. She effortlessly lifted Sargon high off the ground by his chin with just her fingers. *'Telekinesis' - Astarte can levitate a person high off the ground with only her mind. She later levitated her sword out of Matheyus' hand and into her own. *'Teleportation' - Astarte can appear and disappear at will. She can also appear in the place of a mortal when she teleports(what happens to the mortal she replaces is unknown.) She can travel from the underworld to earth and back again with ease and at will. *'Portal Creation' - She opened a portal to hell. Trivia *Astarte is based on the goddess of the same name but she is known to the Greeks as Aphrodite. *Astarte is known as the goddess of fertility, sexuality and war. *The symbols of Astarte are a lion, a horse and the sphinx. *She is the only God to make a physical appearance. *Given a God's immortality she is likely the only and currently living antagonist. *It's interesting to note that she is called the ruler of the underworld but in Egyptian mythology the Ruler of the Underworld is Osiris and the ruler of the dead the god Mathayus made a deal with to sell his soul was Anubis. This is interesting because at the end of The Scorpion King: Rise of a Warrior Mathayas got her to spare his life because according to him she would have him regardless. Though it's possible she shares dominion with the others. Astarte Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Females Category:Characters appearing in The Scorpion King Category:Scorpion King Films Category:The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior Category:Characters appearing in The Scorpion King 2: Rise of a Warrior Category:Deities